In the village
by crazyn'lovinit
Summary: Some of your favorite waltdisney songs inuyasha style.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, is my first fan fiction so please no flamers.**

Sing to tune of in the jungle

center 

In the village,

The peaceful village

The kitsune sleeps to night

In the village,

The peaceful village

The kitsune sleeps to night

In the shack

The quiet shack

The pervert sleeps to night

In the shack

The quiet shack

The pervert sleeps to night

In the hut

The silent hut

The slayer sleeps tonight

In the hut

The silent hut

The slayer sleeps tonight

In the forest

The mighty forest

The hanyou sleeps tonight

In the forest

The mighty forest

The hanyou sleeps tonight

In the future

The brilliant future

The miko sleeps tonight

In the future

The brilliant future

The miko sleeps tonight

I hopped you liked it. So please review. Yes you, press the little purple button in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.

The grass is always greener

Near somebody else's lake

You dream about going back there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here in the feudal era.

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you looking for?

In the feudal era

In the feudal era

Darling it's better

Here with the creatures

Take it from me

Back in your time they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to fighten'

In the feudal era

Here all the demon is happy

As off through the grass they roll

The demon in your time ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their cage

But demon in the cage is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get curious

Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The Myoga plays the tuba

The Yura play the harp

The Naraku play the udu

And they soundin' sharp

The Miroku play the kazoo

The Rin play the tub

The Hiten is the duke of soul

(Yeah)

Kaede she can play

The Kikyo on the strings

The sprout rockin' out

The Kagome she sings

The Sango and the Shippou

They know where it's at

An' oh that Hojo blow

In the feudal era

In the feudal era

When the Higurashi

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot youkai band

Each little pup here

Know how to jump here

In the feudal era

Each little bug here

Cuttin' a rug here

In the feudal era

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

In the feudal era

By the way

By sprout I meant Souta

I did not bother but these are types of demons

Alright I hope you liked it these things are hard to right.

Please review I'm thinking 5 reviews till next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

King of youkai

Me: Fear me I am the almighty wielder of the almighty Swifer fear my cleanliness!

Naraku: (extremely girly scream) spare me

I'm gonna be a mighty demon

So enemies beware!

Well, I've never seen a king of Inus

With quite so little fur

I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no demon was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my bark

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Oh, I just can't wait to be a demon!

(You've rather a long way to go, young master,

if you think...)

No one saying do this

(Now when I said that, I -)

No one saying be there

(What I meant was...)

No one saying stop that

(Look, what you don't realize...)

No one saying see here

(Now see here!)

Free to run around all day

(Well, that's definitely out...)

Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

Demons don't need advice

From little fleas for a start

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Oh, I just can't wait to be a demon!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight!

Not yet!

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Inuyasha's finest fling

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

Blue Shippo

Red Inuyasha

Pink Kagome

Black Inuyasha, Kagome and all the other Youkai

So remember to review please I'm running out of ideas


End file.
